


Wanna Be Yours

by TheNaughtyVirgin (orphan_account)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Jamie are on vacation for Christmas time in Whistler, BC. Hot sex follows.</p><p>"Jamie lost his cap, the long strands of dark hair falling over his forehead, his plump red lips itching for a kiss. Tyler grabbed on Jamie's strong shoulders and locked his lips with his. Both men moaned in the kiss and closed their eyes in bliss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Wanna Be Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys... Cause it's a hot song. ;)

Whistler was truly a magnificent place. The great mountains and breath taking purity of the landscape was a sight to behold. Tyler felt the cold wind brush his beautiful reddened cheeks as he looked at the mountains and the lake all around him.

Tyler felt a heavy, gloved hand on his shoulder and turned around to look at none other than his most precious friend, Jamie Benn.

Jamie smiled and his warm brown eyes locked with Tyler's lighter gaze. They looked at each other for a long time before bringing their attention back to the majestic landscape.

"Wow, that's just amazing, Jamie." Tyler said.

Suddenly, Tyler felt strong arms wrap around his chest from behind. He felt breathless from the surprise and the intimacy of the action. 

Jamie hugged Tyler closer to his back, his crotch connecting perfectly with Tyler's plump ass.

Tyler felt hot breath against his cold, delicate earlobe peeking from under his cap.

Jamie was so close to Tyler that he could feel the heat radiating from all of him. He nosed at Tyler's ear and licked a little at the lobe. This startled Tyler and he felt his cheeks flush against the cold winter air, his gloved hands grabbing at Jamie's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Oh, Jamie. What..." Tyler said breathily but was cut short by Jamie moving his huge hands to splay across Tyler's stomach and holding him even closer and harder.

"I want you, Ty." Jamie confessed in a whisper against his best friend's pink ear. The taller man gave a little bite on the cartilage and hugged Tyler at the same time.

Tyler was tingly all over and his eyes were hooded by the rush of arousal that coursed through his veins. He let his head fall on Jamie's wide shoulder and looked him intensely in the eyes.

"Anything you want, Jamie. I've waited for so long." Tyler managed to say, his adorable button nose in the air and his lusty brown eyes never breaking eye contact.

Jamie took the opportunity to tumble with Tyler in the snow under the branches of a huge fir tree. They giggled all the while, blushing and rolling together in the soft snow.

Jamie lost his cap, the long strands of dark hair falling over his forehead, his plump red lips itching for a kiss. Tyler grabbed on Jamie's strong shoulders and locked his lips with his. Both men moaned in the kiss and closed their eyes in bliss.

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, tongue and spit dripping on both of their chins. Tyler's beard tickled Jamie pleasantly. They both took a moment to break the kiss and rest their foreheads against each other, breathing the same air.

"What do you want, Jamie?" Tyler asked as he arched his back and bared the beautiful pale skin of his neck.

Jamie's big, brown eyes widened a little at the sight, but the flame of lust burning in them sent a shiver through Tyler's entire body.

"I just want us to grind into each and see who cums first." Jamie growled as he possessively took hold of Tyler's slender hips.

A long moaned spilled out of Tyler's open mouth as Jamie slowly, dirtily dragged his denim covered crotch against Tyler's. 

"Like that, huh, Ty?" Jamie panted as he took hold of both of Tyler's wrists and pined them above his head. Tyler squirmed a little, his skin flushed a gorgeous pink from both the cold and the intensity of it all: he was so sexy.

"Fuck yeah, Jamie. I want it." He answered hoarsely as he pushed against Jamie's crotch.

Both of their cocks were hardening in their pants at a rushing speed. Jamie leaned over Tyler to give his little nose a long, filthy lick. Under his tongue, Jamie could feel the little dimple in it and couldn't help closing his mouth around it.

Tyler felt embarrassed at how much his cock was reacting to an erotic kiss to his nose. This was outrageous! Jamie was truly the only one who could reduce him to such a state of liquid want. It had been since he had first met him but Tyler had suppressed the urge. Ever since he had seen that tall, strong frame and those plump lips, warm eyes and long, soft hair, Tyler has instantly been love struck.

Jamie gave a brutal shove of his hard cock against Tyler's. That movement got Tyler biting violently on his bottom lip and wrapping his long legs around Jamie's narrow waist. Ty could feel how huge his captain's cock was and couldn't help teasing Jamie about it.

"You got something big in there, baby?" Tyler asked shyly, his eyes watering as he felt a powerful lust deep in his stomach.

"Oh, yes. As soon as we get back to our room, I'll fill you up with my big cock, babe." Jamie muttered these filthy words against the skin of Tyler's neck. Their coats were rustling against each other as they continued to hump and push.

Tyler moaned like a whore as soon as he heard the words but he wanted to ask more and cum at the sound of Jamie's soft, broken voice dirty talking to him.

"I've never been fucked before, Jame. What does it feel like?" Tyler asked innocently, biting his lower lip and blushing all the way down to his neck.

Jamie gave a dirty grind of his hips and let go of Tyler's wrists to cup his jaw in one big gloved hand.

"You'll feel it for days, Ty. And I'll get you all naked and wet in that huge bath tub we got in our room." Jamie promised as he leaned in to kiss Tyler's swollen lips.

"Yes, Captain." Tyler said in a low, wanton voice. He was hot all over, the snow melting around him and his cap falling as he threw his head back in bliss.

This granted access for Jamie to plunge his tongue inside Tyler's mouth. He fucked his tongue in and out, teasing and biting a little on Tyler's bottom lip and never breaking the rhythm of his hips.

Tyler replied hungrily, never breaking the kiss with Jamie, as he thrust his crotch against Jamie's. Precum was drenching his boxers and he felt all slick and so, so hard. Jamie felt the same way and he was panting openly now, trying very hard to make it last a little longer.

"Fuck, Jamie! I'm gonna cum." Tyler muttered as he felt his balls draw up and his toes curl inside his boots.

Tyler threw an arm over his eyes: he was so overwhelmed by sensations. His arm was yanked away, though, as Jamie took hold of his face and told him fervently:

"Look at me, babe. I, I love you." Jamie blurted out the words as his brown eyes locked with Tyler's.

Tyler couldn't break eye contact and answered in a broken voice:

"I always loved you, Jamie."

The most powerful orgasm Jamie Benn had ever felt in his entire life hit him full on. The sexiest moan Tyler had ever heard spilled from his lips and he stroked Tyler's cheekbones with his thumbs as he came deep in his pants.

Tyler came hard in his pants at the same time, his cum drenching the material of his boxers and seeping a little through his jeans.

Jamie's mouth crashed on his and he whispered next to Tyler's ear in post orgasmic bliss:

"Wait till we get in that tub, Ty. I'll make you feel so good. I'll fuck you until you cry."

The promise issued a long moan from Tyler's throat and he felt a big hand stroke and grope at his softening cock through his jeans.

"Oh, yeah, babe. I can't wait."

****

When they get to their suite, Jamie roughly pushes Tyler against the wall. His cheek collides with the surface and he feels hot all over. Jamie's gloves are gone and his warm hands grab handfuls of Tyler's round butt.

"Oh, God! Jamie, stop teasing me, you fucker." Tyler grumbles against the wall.

Tyler can hear Jamie's soft chuckle as his grip tightens on Tyler's denim covered ass cheeks. His long fingers dip in the crease and Ty's heart misses a beat.

"These jeans are so fucking tight, Tyler. They look obscene on you and you walk around in them for everyone to see. Slut." 

Tyler moans wantonly and feels his ears tingling. 

"Take them off, big guy and let's see how slutty this can get." Tyler orders petulantly.

This earns him a playful slap on his ass and a rough turn around.

Jamie's eyes are filled with lust and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Let's get in that bath, babe. I feel terribly filthy with all that cum in my pants." Jamie winks and grabs Tyler's hand in his.

****

Things escalated pretty quickly because Tyler is now a shivering mess against Jamie's naked muscular torso and abs.

Jamie is so big and strong. One of his large hands is splayed across Tyler's perfectly sculpted abs and the other is underwater tugging on Tyler's rim.

"Fuck, Jamie. Please, please do something." Tyler cries out as he shift in the bath, water dripping down the soft expense of flesh that is his body. The ink on his arms glows with the water slicking his skin.

"So, so good for me, Ty. You're so perfect." Jamie says as he slowly pushes one of his long, thick fingers inside Tyler's loose, wet hole.

Tyler's cock is long and flushed red on his abs. He feels Jamie's big cock twitch against his lower back. Too many sensations, too many emotions... Tyler moans loudly as Jamie's finger works inside his tight channel.

Jamie kisses Tyler's temple and noses at his curls. One of Tyler's hands get behind him to tug at the strands of Jamie's dark hair.

"More, Jame. Give me more." Tyler pants wetly.

Jamie indulges him by pushing another one of his thick fingers inside Tyler. The stretch ignites something deep inside Tyler's stomach that has him gasping.

"Don't be too impatient, baby. Didn't you tell me earlier that you'd never been fucked before?" Jamie asks in his sweet voice gone deep with passion.

Tyler blushes furiously and nods. He's never been this intimate ever before. He's just 23 years old, after all. The farthest he's went was to give a blowjob to Brad back in Boston. Tyler's never done anything more and all these new sensations are overwhelming.

"Y-yeah..." Tyler stammers as Jamie curls his fingers inside him. 

"You're mine, then. All mine." Jamie growls possessively and withdraws his fingers.

Tyler whimpers at the thought of being Jamie's. He can't help but feel a jolt of lust course through him. There is something very attractive in being at Jamie's disposition for him to be ravished and used for his every pleasures. Tyler wants to be Jamie's everything and he feels it deep down inside his very being.

Jamie grabs for the lube and slicks up his thick cock. He moans breathlessly as he gives himself a few strokes. Then, he takes hold of Tyler's narrow waist and lifts him up from the water to bring him back down on his cock. The thick head of it breaches Tyler's tight rim in a mix of pleasure and pain. There definitely has been no one before Jamie.

Tyler cries out and his hands scramble for purchase on each sides of the bath tub. Jamie is mesmerized by the drops of water slowly making their way down Tyler's sculpted back. If he could, he would lick every single droplet from that delicious expanse of skin.

Jamie's cock is really huge. Tyler winces a little but Jamie hugs him close to him and whispers in his ear:

"I got you, baby. I got you."

Tyler feels his heart leap in his chest and drops his head on Jamie's shoulder and looks at him with hooded eyes. His pupils are blown and he has a dreamy look to him. His perfect face and disheveled curls makes him look like a creature from heaven. He is so, so hot. Jamie is no less desirable, a blush high on his pale cheeks and his plump lips all swollen from kisses and bites.

"God, you're big, Jame." Tyler says in a strained voice. 

Jamie smiles and turns his head to kiss just under Tyler's jaw where his pulse is hammering frantically under his soft, pale skin. He tugs a little on the tender skin, dragging a whine from Tyler's lips that goes straight to his cock and makes it twitch inside Tyler's pliant body.

Jamie's cock inches ever slowly inside Tyler until he's got Tyler sitting in his lap.

"Ohhhh..." Jamie breathes out in pure bliss. His big hands let go of his bruising grip on Tyler's hips and wrap around his chest instead. He's holding Tyler like he's everything that matters in his life.

Jamie's cock is filling Tyler and the sensation is so good. The stretch is mind blowing: his whole body reacts to the sensation in an amazing rush of lust. Tyler feels his eyes stinging with tears and his cheeks flushing even redder. Jamie's cock filling him is a mix of filthy and intimate.

"Jamie... Jamie."

Jamie's red lips are opened and he sounds very breathless when he asks Tyler:

"Are you mine, Ty?"

Tyler answers fervently:

"I'm all yours, Jamie."

Following these heartfelt words, Jamie holds tight on Tyler and starts moving in earnest. He lifts Tyler and brings him back down on his massive shaft. Tyler whimpers loudly as Jamie hits his prostate full on. That little bundle of nerves sends electric shocks throughout his whole body anytime Jamie's long shaft drags on it. Ty's heard things about prostate stimulation but never could have imagined it felt this good. And it's all Jamie making him feel that way.

Tyler's toes curl in bliss, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing as Jamie angles him a little forward and starts thrusting inside him.

The pace is brutal and desperate, water moving around them as Jamie grunts and slams inside Tyler's tight ass. It's so warm and delicious around Jamie's cock. He feels high on lust and can't help but suck a bruising kiss on Tyler's neck. A drawn out moan escapes Ty's reddened lips.

"Oh, yes. Ty... Tyler!" Jamie pants, his flushed cheeks burning and his balls slapping against Tyler's buttocks.

Both men are moaning loudly and crying out their pleasure. Tyler is stretched over and over again. He feels as if his hard cock is about to explode, bouncing against his muscled abs and smearing precum all over. Tyler's grip tightens on the edge of the tub, his knuckles going white and long legs tightening up.

Jamie's hand goes to touch where they are both connected and something deep in the pit of his stomach twists pleasantly. This is Tyler, his bright, wonderful, gorgeous Tyler. Jamie hopes that they'll be forever like this together... He hopes that they'll travel the world together and end up having the time of their lives in amazing places like here, in his beloved BC.

One of Jamie's strong hands closes around Tyler's cock and jacks him off as his cock pounds into him.

Tyler feels his eyes water and tears spill over his cheeks. This feels so good. This is heaven and Tyler feels blessed to share this moment with the man he's loved forever.

"I got you, Ty. Oh, God. I love you." Jamie assures as he swipes his thumb over the slit of Tyler's cock.

Tyler's back arches and he cums at the sound of Jamie's loving voice in his ear.

The convulsions shaking Tyler's body makes him clench on Jamie's cock and it's all too much for Jame: he comes deep inside Tyler.

Jamie rests his chin on Tyler's shoulder and pants wetly on his long neck. He brushes away Tyler's tears of pleasure and reassure him that he adores him more than anyone in the world.

"I love you too, Jamie. Thanks for being there for me." Tyler answers in orgasmic bliss.

Jamie gives a sweet kiss to Tyler's temple and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel Jamie & Tyler stayed at in my fic, because it's like paradise on Earth: 
> 
> http://www.nitalakelodge.com
> 
> I feel terribly intimidated by Bennguin writers because they are TOO GOOD, so please don't be too hard on me. Ahaha. :D When there are a bunch of super, incredible writers, I don't feel like writing, aha. Because there is no need... But I hope I am bringing something unique and different that I hadn't had the pleasure to read for this super hot couple: outdoor + bath sex. ;)
> 
> \---> My Tumblr: [thenaughtyvirgin91](http://thenaughtyvirgin91.tumblr.com)


End file.
